Recuerdos al Anochecer
by Mrs. Cullen-Grey
Summary: Durante siglos, la soledad los ha acompañado desde el anochecer a la aurora. Pero de la oscuridad ha surgido la luz de la vida eterna... del amor eterno. Isabella era una peligrosa y bella criatura de la noche. Si Edward, su guía y protector, la abandonaba, dejándola a su suerte, sería como clavarle una estaca en el centro del corazón... Y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba que ocu
1. Chapter 1

Durante siglos, la soledad los ha acompañado desde el anochecer a la aurora. Pero de la oscuridad ha surgido la luz de la vida eterna... del amor eterno. Isabella era una peligrosa y bella criatura de la noche. Si Edward, su guía y protector, la abandonaba, dejándola a su suerte, sería como clavarle una estaca en el centro del corazón... Y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba que ocurriera el mortal que iba tras ella... 


	2. Prefacio

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi beta y amiga;**** capítulo beteado por ella.**

**www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y su creación le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia NO es mia y le pertenece a Maggie Shayne**

**mil disculpas por el error del anterior capitulo, el formato estaba mal **

* * *

Prefacio

Es porque no soy suficientemente buena, o eso cree él. No es que no me desee, porque los dos sabemos que me desea. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Los hombres mortales caen como estúpidos a mis pies, suplicando unas migajas de atención. Los inmortales también, por lo menos los pocos que he conocido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el único hombre al que deseo me rechaza? ¿Por qué finge indiferencia cuando veo deseo en sus ojos? ¿Y por qué me pide que me mantenga alejada de él, que deje de distraerlo con mis visitas? Tampoco puede decirse que lo esté molestando muy a menudo. Una vez cada cincuenta años más o menos, cuando mis fantasías ya no son suficientes, cuando mi deseo es demasiado fuerte para resistirlo.

Aunque esas visitas sirven de poco para mitigar mi inquietud. Él continúa reafirmándose en su posición y me suplica que me aleje. Si pudiera, me echaría para siempre de su lado.

Como hizo mi padre.

Lo sé, no soy lo que la mayoría de los hombres espera de una mujer. No tengo pelos en la lengua, soy fuerte y hay muy pocas cosas a las que temo en este mundo, y sospecho que también en el otro. Pero no son mis peculiaridades las que hacen que no me quiera ningún hombre. No, eso no puede ser, puesto que mi padre me rechazó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de sacar a relucir ninguna de mis extrañas tendencias. Me rechazó, sencillamente, porque era su primogénita.

Un gran faraón egipcio, un buen rey del Nilo, esperaba que los dioses lo bendijeran dándole un primogénito varón. Cuando, en cambio, nací yo, lo consideró como un castigo por cualquier pecado del que se sintiera culpable, una maldición.

Me permitieron permanecer con mi madre hasta los cinco años. Habría sido más misericordioso dejar que me devoraran los chacales. Pero no. A los cinco años me enviaron a vivir entre las sacerdotisas del templo de Isis. Mis hermanos, cuando llegaron, fueron tratados como debería haber sido tratada yo. Fueron recibidos como príncipes, sus nacimientos se celebraron durante meses y meses. Pero yo, la única de los hermanos que había sido destinada a la inmortalidad, fui ignorada.

Me juré entonces que jamás volverían a importarme las atenciones de un hombre, pero he descubierto que ahora me importan. Y no es que tengan que ver con ello mis sentimientos, soy demasiado sabia como para caer presa de tan estúpido romanticismo. No, no son romances lo que quiero. Sólo lo quiero a él. Mi deseo por él es algo tangible, como sé que también lo es el suyo por mí. Lo que me molesta es que lo niegue, que me mire como si fuera indigna de él.

Sin embargo, esta vez, lo conseguiré. Le demostraré que soy la más valiente, la más fuerte, la persona más ingeniosa que jamás ha conocido.

He recopilado cierta información. Hace algún tiempo, Edward tuvo un problema serio con otros dos inmortales, al volver a Estados Unidos. Los detalles ahora no nos importan. La cuestión es que, ahora mismo, el ser más preciado por Edward es un chico llamado Emmett McCarthy. Es uno de los elegidos, es decir, uno de esos raros humanos que comparten la misma ascendencia y la misma sangre que nosotros, los inmortales, un mortal que puede ser transformado. Emmett mantiene una relación especial con Edward. Y admito que lo envidio. Pero el chico corre un grave peligro, y también podría correrlo Edward. Y yo voy a buscarlos no sólo para advertirlos, sino también para protegerlos en el caso de que fuera necesario.

Por favor, no interpretéis mal mis motivos. No corro a su lado movida por ningún rimbombante compromiso sentimental. Ya he dejado muy claro que mis sentimientos hacia Edward son de naturaleza física y me duele ser rechazada. De modo que sería una estupidez exponerse a sufrir más dolor. No, yo esto lo hago, únicamente, para demostrar mi valor. Edward comprenderá de una vez por todas que Isabella no es una simple mujer que pueda ser ignorada como si fuera un mueble. Yo merezco su afecto, de la misma forma que merecía el de mi padre. Son ellos los que se equivocan al rechazarme.

Ellos son los únicos que están equivocados.

Aunque... Hay ocasiones en las que incluso yo comienzo a dudarlo. A veces, cuando recuerdo a mi padre maldiciéndome por los pasillos del palacio, me pregunto si tendría razón. ¿De verdad seré su maldición? ¿No seré nada más que un títere de los dioses utilizado para castigar a un rey pecador? Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo podría estar mi padre equivocado? ¡Era un faraón!, sólo estaba un escalón por debajo de los mismísimos dioses.

¿Y podría tener razón Edward al evitar mi contacto? Quizá él esté viendo algo que yo paso por alto. A lo mejor sabe que no soy digna de...

¡No!

Yo soy Isabella, nacida Rhianikki, princesa de Egipto y primogénita del faraón. Soy inmortal, una diosa entre los humanos, envidiada por las mujeres y adorada por los hombres. Podría matarlos con la misma facilidad con las que les deseo las buenas noches. ¡Claro que podría!

Soy digna de él... y pretendo demostrarlo.

Me llamo Isabella y esta es mi historia.


End file.
